


187 Kirkwall

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [187]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	187 Kirkwall

Ander was walking back to his clinic after making a house call. A woman in Lowtown had just given birth but had not made it to his clinic before the contractions started. The birth itself was relatively simple, she and her child would be healthy. Days like this were exhausting but at least he could go to bed feeling like he had made a difference.

A small difference. One that carried no Justice into the world.

He managed to keep his head down all the way to Darktown but then he heard a strange noise. A soft mewling coming from somewhere he couldn’t pinpoint. 

Anders looked around, as far as he could tell he was alone.

“Hello?” he called out. The noise came again, behind him he was sure. Anders turned and followed the sound to a gutter. Someone had placed a grate over the hole to stop children from falling on but clearly something had gotten through. The mewling kept up and Anders stuck his staff through the grates and lit up the crystal at the top.

The sewer passage flickered into view and Anders could just make out the tiny form of a kitten trapped on the edge of the shit-river. What to do? Anders had no easy way for prying the grate off and even if he did the hole would still have been too small for him to climb down. He could try to find a larger entrance but the sewer tunnels had no easy way to navigate one you got into them, and he might never find the kitten. If it were a child, who he could give instructions to he could have it latch onto his staff and then he could pull it up, but he doubted he could convey such a complex idea to the beast.

Taking the creature captive does not seem just.

I’m not capturing it, I’m freeing it. It’s the most just thing I can do right now.

Anders did a quick tour of the area trying to find something he could use to catch the kitten in. He soon had a small crowd of onlookers, mostly children but a few adults as well, all giving contradictory advice on how to rescue the poor creature. Anders sent one of the children to find a basket weaver and another to buy a fish from a fishmonger. When the weaver arrived Anders had him reach through the bars of the great and weave a basket inside the sewer. The man was skeptical but when Anders offered to pay for his time he agreed. 

Anders attached the basket to some rope so that he could lower it down to the kitten. The fish went into the basket as bait. The crowd pressed in as Anders lowered the basket. Many started shouting words of encouragement to the kitten, trying to get it to crawl into the basket. The creature smelled the fish but was weary of the basket and kept its distance at first.

“You can do it!” shouted a child.

“Pspspspspspssp,” hissed another.

Anders pulled the basket up and stuffed it full of handkerchiefs to try to make it seem like a more appealing resting place. This time when he lowered it the kitten came over to investigate. Anders had positioned the fish so the kitten would have to climb all the way in to get at it. As soon as it took the bait Anders started housing the basket back up. It looked like it was going to try to jump out at one point but it thought better of it.

A cheer erupted from the crowd as the basket weaver reached in and pulled the kitten out of the sewer. He was so enamoured by the creature that he claimed it for himself. 

Anders made it back to his clinic feeling very good about himself. A baby delivered and a kitten rescued. Not bad for a scary apostate.


End file.
